


Rupa

by Annashya



Series: Random drabble [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, OOC, Plotless, Random - Freeform, hopeless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Kadang, apa yang mudah diraih dan nampak jelas di permukaan terasa begitu membosankan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi

Pukul sepuluh pagi dan waktunya kelas berganti.

Di saat seperti ini, Tazaki tidak akan heran jika lorong-lorong koridor akan dihuni oleh para mahasiswa _random_ , mulai dari angkatan muda hingga yang lebih lama menghuni jajaran pelajar.

Arloji yang melingkar di tangan menjadi pengingat bahwa ia memiliki waktu kosong selama tiga jam ke depan. Baiklah, dari pada _melanglang buana_ tanpa tentu arah, lebih baik menginvasi kantin untuk mengganti waktu sarapannya yang tersita di pagi hari. Jadi tanpa perlu membuang waktu, langkah kaki segera melaju.

Ketika jejakan tiba di simpang tangga, netra gelap menangkap sesosok penghuni fakultas yang cukup dikenal.Tengah asyik melempar pandangan ke luar jendela yang menghantar penampakan taman samping gedung.

Kali ini Tazaki putuskan untuk sedikit menikung tujuan.

"Kaminaga."

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh dari jendela, agak terkejut ketika menemukan wajah bermata sipit yang dengan cepat menyapa pandangan.

"Oh, Tazaki rupanya."

Senyum buru-buru diulas untuk menghapus jejak kejut yang sekelebat nampak kentara.

"Sudah jalan dengan Marie dan masih saja mencari selingan. Kali ini siapa? Elena? Nogami? Atau mungkin Mrs. Shintia?"

Cengir jenaka sontak menghias sebagai tanggapan, "hei, hei... Tuduhanmu begitu kejam, kawan. Dan tolong jangan sebut nama yang terakhir. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menikung istri orang, terlebih pengajar sendiri."

Tazaki mengendikkan bahu, nampak begitu abai dengan sanggahan yang diutarakan.

"Heran saja, matamu itu tak pernah lelah untuk _jelalatan_."

Kaminaga tampak tak keberatan dengan tanggapan main-main sang kawan. _Toh_ , apa yang disampaikan memang benar adanya.

Netra cokelat yang semula benderang, nampak redup perlahan. Melalui gerakan halus yang nampak kabur, atensi dikembalikan pada objek diluar jendela.

"Kadang, apa yang mudah diraih dan nampak jelas di permukaan terasa begitu membosankan."

Dalam hati Tazaki bertanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat kawan jenakanya ini begitu meredupkan antusiasnya terhadap hubungan romansa picisan?

Yang berkepala hitam, ikut menjulurkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Berharap dapat menemukan jawaban diantara sekumpulan wajah asing ; diantara pria maupun wanita, yang lebih tua atau muda.

"Jadi... Siapa dia?"  
"Tidak tahu."  
"Ng?  
"Aku tidak tahu, Tazaki."

Yang berambut cokelat masih tetap memaku pandangan di luar jendela, yang tanpa diketahui oleh Tazaki bahwa ada sosok lelaki muda bergaya rambut belah tengah, disepuh warna cokelat gelap (yang terlihat begitu mungil saat berada di kerumunan bawah sana) dengan guratan apatis yang membias di wajah, yang (bagi Kaminaga) entah sejak kapan disadari mampu mencuri atensi dari jajaran wanita cantik yang semula begitu di puja.

"Aku hanya sekali dua kali saja bertemu muka dengannya."

Tazaki menggeleng pelan dengan senyum dijadikan iringan. Sikap yang _lumrah_ untuk menanggapi sihir konyol yang mendera kawannya ini.

"Berminat untuk mencari informasi?" tawarnya diselingi tawa yang tersembunyi.  
"Sama sekali tidak."

Tanpa di duga, Kaminaga menjawab dengan kemantapan nada.

Ah, sepertinya Tazaki dapat meraba mantra apa yang melanda kawan seperjuangannya.

"Jangan bilang–"  
"Ya Tazaki,” senyum kembali dipulas, begitu tipis layaknya benang jahit yang diurai dari gulungan. Yang bermata sipit menyadari, bahwa ada kepastian yang begitu meyakinkan dalam gurat senyum yang di patri. “Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan ini lebih cepat menyambut bosan jika aku mengenalnya lebih dari sekedar nama."

 _Oh, pujangga cinta rupanya tak ingin berkelana_.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu..." sebagai salam perpisahan untuk pertemuan kali ini, Tazaki menepuk pelan pundak kokoh si surai cokelat, "ku harap dia mampu menyembuhkan kedua matamu untuk tidak terus berkelana mengagumi yang sekedar tampilan."

Yang diberi wejangan malah meledakan tawa hingga bahunya ikut bergejolak. "Kesungguhan dalam berhubungan sama sekali bukan gayaku, Tazaki."

Yang berambut hitam kembali mengendikkan bahu, "mana tahu kalau ternyata dia adalah jodohmu, bukan?"

"Untuk soal itu, biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Aku tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dalam perputaran takdir."  
"Dasar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Um, saya nggak tahu ini bisa menghibur para pembaca atau tidak.. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
